After the Storm
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: This is my take on what happened after the 4th Ninja War, before the Final fight between Sasuke and Naruto. (I do not own any of the characters they belong and were created by Masashi Kishimoto )SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

After the Storm

Ch 1.

"Forgiven or No" 

As Sakura headed home she sighed as the village walk way lights began to glow as the day began to end, the rain added a sense of peace after the war. Then she opened her apartment door and plopped on her bed.

'Sasuke-Kun even after all these years you still think I am annoying, though I was able to catch up to you and Naruto. As much as I try to I just can't stop loving you no matter what pain you put me through. Why can't you just return to the village where you belong? You defeated Itachi what more do you want? Don't you know without you here I feel empty?'

After he argued with Naruto, Sasuke ran off and Naruto sighed.

'Damnit Sasuke, do I really have to go after you and drag you back to the village where you belong? I can't let you go back into the darkness I won't allow it.'

Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"You know what you have to do, don't you? But first I'd go see somebody, before you do."

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded.

"Kakashi-Sensei what do you mean by that? I need to catch up to him before he leaves again. I don't have time to stop anywhere else. If he leaves I will never get him back and you know this."

Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto, I watched you grow from Team 7, and know you don't mean a word of what you just said. We both know he isn't going anywhere far except to a place you both know. It will not throw you off if you just stop one place and you know I am right."

Naruto sighed as he left. As he made his way toward final valley he saw Hinata by his house and approached her.

"Hinata-Chan, what are you doing by my house? Shouldn't you be at the Hyuga Compound right now, that the war is over."

She heard his voice and stuttered trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"N-naruto K-kun I was actually heading there but umm."

He looked at her confused.

"But umm, what?"

She stood up and stared into his blue eyes and blushed even more.

"I-I wanted to m-make sure you were okay that's all I will be heading h-home now."

He smiled at her.

"Hinata-Chan, I am fine. Why are you so worried about me suddenly? Is there something you want to tell me, or have been trying to tell me but end up fainting? I've noticed, especially when you risked your life and fought Pein when you knew you didn't have a chance. You almost died trying to protect me."

She looked up and then back down.

"I-I…fainted because I-I couldn't f-face you and tell you something. I-I wasn't b-brave enough, and tried so many times to tell you but I j-just couldn't even during the war after B-brother N-Neji died I just c-couldn't and s-still can't."

He looked at her.

"Couldn't what, Hinata please answer me."

She looked blushing.

"I-I l-love you, a-always have N-Naruto-K-Kun."

There was silence between them. He smiled at her.

"I heard you the day you fought Pain and lost it when he killed you. I love you too Hinata-Chan, just couldn't tell you because I never was loved. Why don't you come inside until the storm passes?"

She looked up and froze.

"M-me in y-your house, alone? W-weren't you h-heading somewhere before I-I s-stopped you?"

He looked at her.

"Yes but, I'll wait until the storm passes. Come inside before you get sick. I don't bite."

She blushed as she followed him inside and took her shoes off. He looked around and saw how much of a mess his place was.

"Umm, sorry about the mess. All I have is instant ramen to eat."

She giggled and blushed.

"I-I like r-ramen too N-naruto-K-kun."

He smiled at her as he made two cups of ramen and handed one to her.

"Can't believe Neji died to protect us, I guess I know what he meant now before he died. I guess he wasn't as blind as I was when it came to you. He knew what I meant to you and died to protect us, because he knew that the only one that could make you happy was me. Why didn't you just come to me and tell me Hinata-Chan."

She looked up from her ramen and sighed.

"Because you were so in love with Sakura-Chan, I thought I would get rejected."

He swallowed his ramen.

"Oh, yea I did make it seem that way didn't I? That is very hard to explain, but let's not worry about it right now okay. Let's get some sleep that war and Madara's Tsukuyomi put you through a lot today."

She looked blushing.

"Y-you want me to s-spend the n-night with y-you N-naruto-K-kun?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"That is if you want to, you really don't have to."

She froze as she gazed into his blue eyes and blushed.

"B-but there's only one bed. Where will I-I sleep?"

He looked at her.

"In the bed with me or I can sleep on the couch and you can have the bed."

She stayed silent as she watched him lay on the couch and drift off to sleep.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, but he doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him. He never will, we'll just stay friends.'

She laid on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

~In the meantime at Sakura's apartment~

Sakura was on her window sill reading a book when she saw a shadow by the window shaped like Sasuke. She looked and shook her head.

'Come on Sakura, your mind is playing tricks. He already called you annoying and isn't coming back to the village again. Just give up he will never return his love to you, like he did when you were younger.'

The shadow stayed by the window, and Sakura froze. Then she heard a knock on the window and her heart beat fast, she was ready to strike if it was a stranger trying to get in her apartment. Her mind told her not to open the window, but her heart told her too. She built enough Chakra in her arm as she opened the window and went to punch the intruder. Her arm was grabbed, and a familiar masculine voice was heard.

"Sakura, were you actually going to hit me?"

She froze and looked up.

"S-Sasuke-Kun? W-What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

He looked at her as his eyes went back to normal.

"I watched when you left the battle field after I put you in that genjutsu."

She shook her head and pinched herself thinking she was dreaming.

'Snap out of it Sakura, it's not Sasuke he left the village again and isn't coming back.'

He sat on her window sill and gazed into her green eyes.

"Sakura-Chan you're not dreaming, it's really me. Can I come in, or do you want me to leave?'

He looked at her and asked.

"How can you still be in love with someone that hurt you repeatedly and tried to kill you twice! Why haven't you moved on and found someone better than me that will treat you right. Why do you choose to suffer?"

She looked into his eyes and responded.

"Sasuke-Kun I never stopped loving you and never will hate you. Why can't you just accept the fact that when you left I was so empty, and no one could ever fill that spot in my heart but you. Yes, you have hurt me repeatedly, and I cry every night for you, but I will never stop loving you, I just can't. I can't see myself with anyone else but you, if I can't be with you I will remain single."

He came inside when she turned her back and started to cry again as she held the locket close to her.

"Sakura-Chan turn around."

She turned around as tears fell as she held the locket tighter. He saw her gripping the locket tightly and his eyes widened.

"You still have that from the night I left?"

She looked up.

"Yes Sasuke-Kun I do, why wouldn't I? It's the only picture I have of us when we were together, and you were happy in the village."

He looked at her.

"After I knocked you out, I placed that in your hand and did one more thing that you won't remember before I left because you were knocked out cold. "

Her eyes widened as he moved closer to her, her heart raced rapidly in her chest as he grabbed her in a tight embrace. She fought to get out of his embrace but eased in, wrapping her arms around him holding him close.

"W-what was that Sasuke-Kun, and why can't I remember? I woke up on the bench and you were gone."

He lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips, as he embraced her tightly. Her cheeks turned red as she felt his lips on hers and embraced him more tightly as her heart rapidly beat inside her chest in his arms. He pushed her down to her bed and kissed her with more passion with his shirt wide open as he moved his hands inside her shirt rubbing her stomach. Sakura closed her eyes as she slid off his shirt and traced his abs as they continued to make out on her bed.

"Sasuke-Kun I missed you so much, does this mean you're home and that you feel the same way about me?"

He smirked down at her as he stopped kissing her.

"I have always loved you Sakura-Chan, but I can't come back to the village. I am a criminal, they want me dead."

She looked into his eyes as tears fell.

"So, you're going to leave again, and be alone? When you know how much I love you. Why can't you just start new and ask for forgiveness. They should pardon you from your crimes you helped us Save Konoha."

He put his shirt back on and shook his head as he went out her window saying.

"Maybe I did but I am a rogue ninja. I'll be back time to time to come see you. Bye Sakura-Chan I love you."

She got off her bed and screamed.

"Sasuke-Kun, please don't leave me again I feel nothing but emptiness without you here with me."

He was gone, but she followed him without him knowing wondering if she could see where he was heading.

~At Naruto's house~

Naruto woke up, and covered Hinata with his comforter kissing her forehead.

'Hinata-Chan, if I survive this I will tell you how I truly feel about you. But I have something to do before I can, I hope you understand.'

He put his headband on and closed his door quietly as he made his way toward Final Valley.

'Fine Sasuke, you want it this way you got it. I will not let you go back in the darkness, you're my brother and you belong in the village with the rest of us. I will bring you back by force.'

(Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto)


	2. Chapter 2

After the Storm

Ch. 2

"Severed Bond Mended"

Sakura moaned as she felt his hands all over her body, Sasuke fell asleep and was awakened by Sakura's moaning. He looked over and shook her gently.

"Sakura-Chan are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun I was umm, I am okay really."

She heard his stomach growling and entered the kitchen.

"Sasuke-Kun I'm going to make something to eat, would you like some? My parents are always out, and it leaves me here alone to feed myself."

He chuckled.

"Sure, I would love a home cooked meal, its been so long since I have eaten a decent meal. It's not like the food at Orochimaru's lair is good."

He got off Sakura's bed and took off the purple skirt and rope that was around his waist.

"That feels better, I don't know how I was able to fight with those on."

She laughed a little.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You surprised us all when you joined us in the 4th Ninja War."

He looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, I know it's been years since I fought side by side with you and that annoying dobe. He hasn't changed at all. You on the other hand Sakura-Chan, you surprised me with that monster strength of yours. I was very impressed by you. You actually caught up to me and that idiot, you should be very proud of yourself."

She looked up from the pot.

"Yes, I am very proud, had to do something to keep myself occupied since Naruto trained with Jaraiya, and you left the village and went to that snake Orochimaru. I just wish you would've been in the village to see how hard I trained with Lady Tsunade to get where I am right now Sasuke-Kun. Your heart probably belongs to someone else."

He looked at her confused as he went up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Who exactly would that someone else be if I may ask?"

She froze as she felt his arms around her waist.

'My mind needs to stop playing tricks on me, Sasuke is not behind me right now holding my waist. Sakura…snap out of your fantasy Sasuke will never love you. His heart belongs to that red head you saw when you saw him when you tried to kill him and just couldn't. Before that dobe saved you from being killed by Sasuke twice.'

Sasuke moved her hair from her neck and kissed it causing her to blush red as he whispered in her ear.

'Karin meant nothing to me, she was more annoying than you and freaked me out. Besides when I killed Danzo I also killed Karin, but you heled her didn't you? She's in the village because you saved her life am I right?'

Sakura froze as she felt his lips on her neck and let out a low moan.

"S-Sasuke-K-kun , I had no choice as a medical ninja I have to heal those that fall in battle, it's my duty as a medical ninja."

He smirked as he held her waist moving his hands inside her shirt moving them along her stomach.

She froze and her face turned more red.

"S-Sasuke K-kun the food is ready, let's eat before it gets cold."

He smiled as he let go of her and sat at the table, sipping his green tea. She handed him his plate and then she sat down and ate her food trying not to stare at Sasuke, still wondering if she was still in a dream.

Sasuke ate his food and smiled at her for a bit then his face turned stern as he spoke with a stern tone.

"This is really good Sakura-Chan. Way better then the food I ate when I was with that snake Orochimaru. Arigato, I can eat real food again, though I really can't stay in the village. If I am caught they will put me away. It won't matter to them I helped break Madara's Tsukuyomi, they still reject my clan. That will never change."

She looked up and knew that she wasn't dreaming, and Sasuke was in her house eating with her. She sighed as she spoke.

"I know that Sasuke-Kun, but what I don't understand is why you came here to me? You always called me annoying, and never paid attention to me when I tried to get close to you."

He finished eating and took another sip of his green tea.

"Sakura-Chan, you forget the hatred I had toward my brother Itachi, he slaughtered my parents in front of me when I came home from training. How was I supposed to have any kind of emotions when I witnessed that at such a young age?"

She looked at him and sighed.

"No wonder you resented me, especially after what I said to you that day my parents got on my nerves. I didn't really understand what you were going through back in the academy."

He looked up.

"Yea that did piss me off, that is why I walked away from you."

She sighed as she took the plates to the sink.

"For that I am so sorry Sasuke-Kun."

He came up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"There is no reason for you to apologize, I never told you that. How would you possibly know if I never told you. I kept everything to myself instead of talking to the only girl I ever cared about."

She froze when she heard him say that.

"Y-ou cared about me Sasuke-Kun?"

He smirked as he walked away.

"I am going to take a shower, looks like I am not going anywhere soon with this storm. Unless you want me to leave."

He looked out of the window at the moon as he gritted his teeth in anger.

'Soon dobe we have unfinished business, this time one will not survive, and I can leave this accursed village behind me, and complete my vengeance.'

She looked at him.

"No, I don't want you to go, stay as long as you want. I still love you Sasuke-Kun, and always will that will never change. Just wish you would feel the same way about me that's all. I know that will never happen"

He read her mind and smirked as he entered her bathroom and closed the door. Then he put the shower on and washed off.

'I have fallen in love with her all over again, just like I was in love with her back in our genin days damn. This woman is going to be the end of me I swear. '

~In the kitchen~

Sakura was mixing the batter for the cake, though she knew Sasuke hated sweets. She just had to do something to keep her mind off the only man she could ever love but knew he didn't love her.

'Just because he admitted to caring about me, doesn't mean he loves me back. I need to stop thinking that his feelings for me or anything else but as his former team mate. That is all we ever will be. He still thinks I am annoying.'

~In the shower~

As Sasuke washed off he thought back to their mission back in the Land of Snow and how warm her lap was while they sat on the grass while that dobe fell asleep. He knew that he would never stop loving Sakura and had to show her before he left again. He didn't know if he would survive another fight with Naruto and had to tell her before their final showdown. He turned off the shower and dried off. He put the towel around his waist and entered the kitchen where Sakura was mixing batter. Then he grabbed her waist and moved her hair from her neck and started to kiss it.

She blushed red.

'Not again, my mind is playing tricks on me. Stop doing this to yourself Sakura. He doesn't love you and never will. He is not behind you right now.'

He smirked as he whispered in her ear.

"Turn around Sakura-Chan, your mind is not playing tricks on you. I am behind you now turn around and listen."

She dropped the spoon and turned around gazing into his eyes.

"S-Sasuke-Kun, Can I help you?"

He smirked at her as he pulled her close to him and started to kiss her deeply on her lips as he grabbed her waist. And started to nibble on her ear as he spoke seductively.

"I am still hungry, for something sweet that is right in front of me."

She looked deep into his onyx eyes and kissed him back deeply as she felt his hands moving to her shirt.

"Sasuke-Kun you never liked sweets, why suddenly do you want something sweet to eat?"

He chuckled as he moved his hands inside her shirt moving them across her stomach and went on his knees and started to kiss her stomach causing her to moan.

She moaned low as she felt his lips along her skin.

"Oh, feels so good, please don't stop Sasuke-Kun. I've always dreamt of a scene like this with you."

He smirked as he continued to move his lips across her stomach.

"Your memory is very fuzzy Sakura-Chan. Years ago before I left the village there was a similar scene like this and you woke up thinking you were dreaming. It was our day off, and I called your house. Your mother answered and told you I was on the phone and I heard you fall down the stairs. Then when you got to my place you were a nervous wreck because we were all alone without the dobe."

She looked down at him.

"We were 11 ½ what could have possibly happened that afternoon between us?"

He smirked again and got off his knees and smiled down at her and kissed her deeply. His hands moved inside her shirt and he slid it off. He pushed her up against the kitchen wall and held her hands above her head as he moved his lips along her shoulders, moving his tongue down her neck to her arch causing her to moan more.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, that feels so good, and so right."

He smiled at her and made his way to her room leaving her blushing dark red. He sat up in her bed still only in the towel. She put the cake in the oven, putting the timer on and made her way to her room standing by her bedroom door with her arms crossed.

"What was the big idea of teasing me like that Sasuke?"

He smirked at her eyeing her up and down.

"Why don't you come over here and see why I was teasing you Sakura-Chan?"

She stood by her bedroom door just staring at him. He smirked and shook his head at her.

"You are still annoying."

Then he got off her bed and grabbed her waist nibbling on her ear as his hands moved up her thighs and in between her legs as he moved his hand rubbing her through her pants. She turned dark red and let out a moan, as he unbuttoned her pants and slid them off.

"Oh Sasuke, stop teasing me I am getting all, aghhhh"

He felt how hot she was and kissed her neck to her collarbone as his hand moved to her panties inside using a finger to tease her causing her to moan more as her face turned even redder and her body started to heat up at his touch.

"Ohhhh, why are you teasing me like this!"

He held her close as he rubbed his chest against hers as he slid her bra straps off and kissed her with passion as his fingers moved to her bra clasp and he undid it causing her bra to fall to the bedroom floor. He pushed her to the bed and got on top of her sucking her nipples as they hardened in between his teeth.

She moaned louder as she heard the timer go off.

"Ohh Sasukeeee, I need to ohhh check the cake before it burns."

He stopped and entered the kitchen grabbing the pot holder and pulled out the cake from the oven placing it on the stove. Then he turned off the oven and made his way back into her room locking her bedroom door as he got back on top of her. This time his hands moved to her panties and he slid them off. He leaned down and kissed her with more passion as his hand moved in between her legs causing her to moan louder.

"Ohhh, yesss, don't stop. I really hope I am not dreaming this touch is torturing me, Oh Sasukee please more."

He smirked down at her and picked up the pace as he used two fingers inside her making her wet. She moaned louder as she felt his fingers moving in and out of her.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yesssss. Feels so good! Aghhh."

He continued to finger her as he nibbled on her ear, she felt his hot breath on her neck as he spoke.

"Sakura-Chan, do you still want to help me restore my clan like you said the night I left the village and you tried to stop me!"

She moaned out with pleasure.

"Ohhhh, yess Sasuke-Kun I still want to help you restore your clan. I love you so much and only want to be with you."

He moved her hands to where the towel was around his waist and continued to finger her deeper. She untied the towel and let it fall to her bedroom floor.

"Oh you're so hard Sasuke-Kun."

He smiled down at her as he opened her legs and rubbed his tip against her causing her to moan more. Then he entered her slowly and she screamed out at first.

"Aghhhh, yesss Sasukeee."

She gripped him tightly as she arched her back to meet him, He entered her more deeper and continued to move in and out as she screamed out in pleasure.

"Ohhhh, yessss, don't Aghhh stop. Please make it last…. I have longed for this aghhh moment all my life….Ohhh Sasukeeee!"

He went harder as she gripped him tighter digging her nails in his back.

"Damn it Sakura, you're drawing blood. Your nails are so sharp!"

She closed her eyes as he went harder and in deeper.

"Aghhhhh, Sasuke I'm going to, Ohhhhhh."

He continued at that pace as she gripped him more tightly. She screamed out more in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh, yesss, aghhhhh."

He caught her lips in his to silence her as he continued, causing her headboard to bang against the wall. He went faster as she screamed out in pleasure. She pushed him down and started to ride him causing him to moan.

"Aghhh Sakuraaaa, Ohh….yessssss. Sorry I'm the man and I'm in charge."

He pushed her back down to the bed and he went faster, and harder as sweat dripped off his body onto hers.

"I hope you're ready, I am about to….Ohhhhhh!"

He released inside of her and she moaned as she felt it go in and was breathing heavy with sweat dripping off her body as it filled her inside, and a lil bit dripped onto her bed. He laid on his back panting, trying to catch his breath. She moved her head to his sweat soaked chest and kissed him.

"That was amazing, but I was not in pain like I was told I would be after my 1st time."

He caught his breath as he ran his fingers through her sweat soaked pink hair.

"Sakura, because tonight wasn't your first time. You really don't remember do you?"

She looked at him.

"You forget Sasuke-Kun I thought, I was dreaming when I woke up next to you under your covers naked and in so much pain, all because of that stupid movie we were watching and that scene."

He chuckled.

"You were the one that had that on your mind, your mind was always so easy to read and still is to this day. The fun part was after it happened that dobe knocked on my door and woke me up, you were still knocked out when I heard him knocking. I didn't realize what happened until I woke up next to you under my covers and felt your soft body next to mine. Sakura-Chan, are you listening?"

He looked to see that she fell asleep on him and held her close under her covers and kissed her forehead. Then he drifted off to sleep himself with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Storm

Ch. 3

"Unexpected"

Naruto watched as Sasuke ran off and shook his head as Kakashi looked at him.

"You know what you have to do Naruto?"

He nodded.

"Yes, Sensei I do, I must go after him and drag him home this time, even if I have to knock him out to drag him back."

He looked up and saw the storm brewing, as he was going to go after Sasuke. Kakashi looked.

"If I were you, I'd stop somewhere first before you do. We both know that he could already be out of the village by now or not. But you should make one stop before you head over there Naruto it won't kill you."

He sighed as he looked.

"Yes, Sensei I know."

He made his way to his place when he saw Hinata by his home.

"Hinata-Chan, what are you doing here? I thought you would be home at the Hyuga Compound by now, that the war is over."

She heard his voice and turned around blushing as she spoke.

"N-Naruto-K-Kun, I was just coming by to make sure you're okay. I-I will be h-heading home now, before this storm gets worse."

He looked at her confused as he saw the lightning light up the sky. Then he turned to her.

"Hinata-Chan come inside, for a lil bit at least until the storm passes. Sorry about the mess but I really don't have time to clean or am to lazy to. Besides, I just have some ramen if you would like something to eat after what you went through in Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi, and the death of Neji."

She looked down.

"Brother Neji, can't believe he sacrificed himself to save us. D-did you just invite me in N-Naruto-K-Kun? I-I have never been in your house before and I love ramen."

He smiled at her and she blushed dark red. He saw her face turn red and looked at her confused asking.

"Hinata-Chan are you okay? Your face is turning red? Well come on inside while I make our ramen. Don't be shy I won't bite I promise."

Hinata walked in and took her shoes off and looked around his messy house.

"I-its fine N-Naruto-Kun."

He looked at her confused as he entered the kitchen.

"Make yourself comfortable Hinata-Chan, it'll be ready in 3 minutes."

She sat on his couch and waited for him, trying not to blush.

'I'm in Naruto-Kun's house alone with him. What if I faint? Today I must tell him, how I feel about him, if I can. If he even listens to me that is.'

~Three minutes passed~  
Naruto exited his kitchen and handed Hinata a cup of ramen, and chopsticks. Then he sat down next to her on the couch and saw her blushing as she ate her ramen. He ate his ramen and smiled at her.

"So, what brought you to my house, after everything you've been through today Hinata-Chan. Especially the loss of Neji for the sake of us, whatever he meant by that."

She gazed deep into his blue eyes after she swallowed her ramen.

"N-Naruto-K-kun he meant that he knows how much you mean to me and protected us for my sake. Brother Neji, can't believe he's gone."

She broke down in tears on Naruto. He put his ramen down and comforted her in his arms.

"Shh, Hinata-Chan. You have me, to get you through this time of loss. I told you before I will protect you, with my life after you died in that battle with Pain."

She looked at him and blushed.

"Naruto-Kun I almost died, Pain bought us all back to life after you defeated him and became the village hero."

He sighed.

"When I saw you almost die, I was so angry, and wanted to avenge you. Could never understand why you always fainted when I tried to talk to you, how you would blush when I walked past you, why during our Chunnin exams you gave me that ointment, and nearly lost your life when you were up against Neji too."

She looked at him still blushing.

"Because that is my ninja way, I learned that from you Naruto-Kun."

He smiled at her.

"Did you really, Hinata-Chan?"

She smiled blushing more. He smiled at her and gazed into her eyes.

"You know why I went crazy after you got killed Hinata-Chan?"

He picked up her chin and gazed into her eyes.

"Because you mean a lot to me, and I couldn't let you die for the likes of me."

She froze as she felt his hands on her chin and couldn't stop gazing into his blue eyes.

"W-What are you saying, N-Naruto-K-Kun?"

He smiled at her and their lips met, she froze but soon her lips surrendered to his. He embraced her, and she closed her eyes as they kissed. They descended to the couch and she moved her hands to his jacket and unzipped it sliding it off, as they continued to kiss. He unzipped her jonin vest and slid it off, moving his lips down her arch. She moaned low.

"Oh Naruto-Kun feels so good. I hope I am not dreaming. Please don't stop."

He smiled down at her and slid off her net shirt exposing her to him. He slid each of her bra straps down and kissed her shoulders, moving his lips to her breasts sucking on her nipples , down to her stomach along her abs.

"Ohhh Naruto-Kun, your lips feel so good on my skin. Please don't stop."

He smiled down at her and kissed her deeply, as his hand moved to her pants. He slowly unbuttoned her pants sliding them down slowly as his hands moved up her thighs causing her to moan.

She moaned more as her hands moved inside Naruto's shirt and she slid it off and kissed his chest tracing his abs with her tongue. He moaned low as he held her in his arms.

"Ohh Hinata-Chan that feels good, your lips feel so right on my skin. So sorry it took me this long to tell you how I felt about you."

She smiled up at him as her hands moved to his pants and she undid them sliding them off. He was only in his boxers now and she just stared at his muscular chest. Her hands moved across his chest tracing his muscles with her fingertips, making him moan low.

"Oh Hinata, be careful with what you do, you might regret it if you don't."

She smiled at him and he kissed her more deeply as his hands moved down her body as he completely slid her pants off, moving his hands up her thighs as the kisses got more passionate. She embraced him tightly.

He got off the couch and looked out the window and shook his head. Hinata came up behind him only in her bra and underwear and held his waist.

"Naruto-Kun I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to turn you on. What is the matter. I'll leave if you want me to."

He smiled as he looked out the window.

"I don't want you to leave, I actually want you to move in with me Hinata-Chan. I was in love with you since the day I met you, when those jerks were trying to hurt you. I just didn't know, anything about love at that age being alone all my life and being hated by the village because of Kurama. I am so sorry that you had to die for me, for me to realize that I wanted to be with you."

She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder as she grabbed his waist.

"Its fine Naruto-Kun, you admitted to it, now didn't you? So, stop thinking about the past. We are together that is all that matters now. I have always loved you and couldn't love anyone else but you, those in love protect each other and would die for their partner."

He grabbed her hands by his waist and smiled.

"For now, on I will protect you Hinata-Chan, so you don't have to protect me. I love you so much."

He turned toward her and kissed her deeply tracing the shape of her body as she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto-Kun, feels so good please don't stop. Your touch feels so right."

He smiled and picked her up and entered his room laying her on the bed carefully. Then he kissed her deeply moving his hands to her bra and unfastened it letting it fall to his floor. She smiled up at him as they kissed deeply and with passion. She felt her underwear slide off and closed her eyes as he moved his hands in between her legs causing her to moan more. He fingered her as he kissed her deeply with passion, moving his lips down to her neck leaving marks on her. Then he moved his lips further down and licked her causing her to arch her back.

"Aghh Naruto-Kun, ohhh yess feels so good."

Naruto woke up next to Hinata and looked at her confused.

"Hinata-Chan, are you okay? I heard you moaning in your sleep."

She was embarrassed as she looked at him.

"N-Naruto K-Kun I am so sorry. I must be going. Thank you for everything."

She fixed her Jounin vest and ran back to the Hyuga compound. Hanabi looked at her sister and asked.

"Elder sister, why is your face so red? Are you okay?"

Hinata ran up to her room after she took off her shoes and closed her door shaking her head.

'I am so embarrassed and can never face Naruto-Kun again. He heard me moaning his name and his face said it all. I must've been imagining him admitting that he loved me. Unless he did, I was asleep on his bare chest but was still dressed just my vest was open. Should I go back over or wait to make sure I wasn't hearing things.'

Naruto laid back on his bed and shook his head.

'You really freaked her out Naruto, you idiot. Asking a girl to move in with you and you just got together today. At least you didn't get carried away and go all the way with Hinata. But she was fantasizing about you, and just ran off. Anyway, you have unfinished business with Sasuke, don't think about Hinata too much. You might not survive this battle. If you do survive this battle, then you confess to her again.'

Naruto got up and tightened his headband around his head as he made his way to Final Valley.

'Where is he, maybe Sensei is right maybe he did already leave the village and I'm too late to attempt to bring him back.'

He sighed.

~Back at Sakura's~

Sasuke woke up and got dressed, careful not to disturb Sakura who was sound asleep with a smile on her face. He snuck out of the window and made his way to Final Valley. He spotted Naruto.

"Narutoooo, we finish this once and for all! Then I will have severed my bonds with you, my only true friend."

Naruto looked up.

"Sasukeeee, I am dragging you back to the village. You are not going back into darkness, no brother of mine will suffer like that as long as I am alive."

He laughed.

"Then I will make sure you won't be alive much longer!"

Naruto chuckled.

"We'll just see about that Sasuke, I will not be so easily beat by the likes of you. I made a promise to bring you back to the village if I have to beat you to a damn pulp!"

They both lunged at each other as the storm started up again. They were both thrown back by each other's powers but continued to fight.


End file.
